A New Kinda Isabella Swan
by alexzbella101
Summary: bella swan, rich and beautiful parents are murdered. she moves to forks where her real fatehr charlie lives because he is her only relaive. suck at summarys but promise will love story.
1. Chapter 1

As a little girl, I always loved the city lights of Manhattan, New York. A city that never sleeps and full of surprises. Where the gossip begins and never ends. Aside from the things I could do with my mind I was your average rich girl who lived on the Upper East Side. Beautiful, intelligent, a perfect life. My mother a famous artist and a step father whose filthy rich. Hell I was living the life. I was the girl everyone wanted to be. Every guy's fantasy. That was until the night my mother and step dad was slaughtered and I raped and left to die in a pool of blood. Vibrant red eyes that killed everyone that I ever loved and cared for. Pale skin paler then my own. Skin cold to the touch.. That night I lost everything that I was. That night I died along with my parents and became someone different. Now I lived in the darkness, walking the streets at night. I knew now what it felt like to be alone and desperate. To have so much rage and hurt. To become a empty shell that no one could fix. I became the quiet girl, the poor freak who lost her parents. I wished my mother and step dad was alive again. I wish they weren't six feet under. I wish the pain would go away. But instead I was on a plane to small town under a near constant wake of clouds. Forks, Washington that was now my new home. Where my estranged father Charlie Swan, chief of police lived. A new chapter in my life that was now open and full of opportunities. "ladies and gentlemen welcome to Forks, we will be landing soon". the women on the intercom informed. I glanced outside the window as we began land. I grimaced. Welcome to hell. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and made my way toward the door.

How you like? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was cloudy and depressing in forks and it fit my mood tremendously. I haven't smiled not once. Haven't slept in days because of the horrible nightmares. I was an empty shell that struggled to go by each passing day. Having no will to live. I was skinny and my skin had grown paler then usual. Charlie at the wheel trying to come up with something to say or at least start a conversation. A few minutes later we finally pulled into a driveway where a two-story white house stood close to the forest. Charlie grabbed my bags from the backseat. And made his way toward the front door. The living room was the first thing you see when you walk in. The walls were a dark blue the furniture all a dark reddish wood color. Charlie showed me to my room that was upstairs at the end of hall. He sat my things on the bed. I glanced at my new room the walls a pale blue that which once I would had loved but now hated. Charlie hesitated before clearing his throat. "Bella I know this is a rough time for you, and I want you to know that if you ever need anything I am always here." he said. "Does anyone know why I am really here?" I whispered praying that they did not. I hated being pitied on. "No, I thought it would be uncomfortable for you." he answered. I forced a fake smile on my face. "Thank you Char-Dad… for everything." He nodded his head. "well I'll leave you to unpack and get settled. Your car is in the garage by the way it arrived early before you did." he said leaving the keys on the dresser before shutting the door. I sat on the windowsill that faced toward the forest. Watching as the rain fell down. The pain in my chest increasing as I played with the locket that my mother had given me for my seventeenth birthday.

I made my way towards to the small bathroom. I stared at the reflection of the girl before me. Her pale skin paler then ever. Her empty hazel green eyes staring at the mirror. Her once dark brown hair lifeless. This was the new Isabella Swan who did not lived no more. Who smiled no more or laugh. She was a nobody. Not the sweet innocent rich Swan girl who everyone bowed to their feet at. She was a girl who was also unfamiliar to herself. But also kept the pain and anger at bay. One day I will get my revenge and when I do they will all pay. The mirror cracked. I smirked. A smiling lifting onto my face., this was the new Isabella Swan

(please review, I hope you like it!)


End file.
